1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tap tool assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to tap tool assembly that cuts and/or cleans internal threads of a fastener and includes a sleeve biased to cover thread cleaning surfaces of the tap when the tap tool assembly is not in use.
2. Background Information
A vehicle body structure of a vehicle typically includes a plurality of fastener members welded or otherwise rigidly fixed to a body element of the vehicle body structure. During the manufacturing process, internal threads of the fastener members can be covered with powder coating, paint, or other materials that can interfere with attachment to mating fastener members. A thread cutting tap is typically used to clean the internal threads of the fastener members.